Lost Love
by JacobsxImprint
Summary: What if Bella woke up and nobody knew who Edward was? And where did the ring he gave her go? And who's ring is on her finger now? JxB and Exb!
1. What am I?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these characters used. All though.. I wish I did !**

**This is my second fan fiction and it may go a bit slow, but don't give up on me! It gets good. I planned the whole story out in my head, so I should be able to get the chapters out fast, but reviews would **_**definitely**_** make me write faster. ;) Anyways.. Here's Lost Love. Enjoy!.**

Bella's point of view.

He danced across the meadow to me. His skin glimmered in the sun. He was so beautiful. I have never though of a guy as beautiful until I met him.. His face.. His topaz eyes. Him. Edward.. _My_ Edward. He gently sat down next to me and took my face in his hands. "Bella.." he whispered so quietly I could barely make out my name. Then I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I pushed my fingers through his hair and held on tightly. I pushed my lips to his and got dizzy instantly, as expected. I was annoyed at how little it took for him to dazzle me. I didn't deserve him. Look at him.. A god at the _least_. He was a beautiful, smart, super talented, dazzling, vampire! Then look at _me_. Isabella Swan. A normal human. Well.. Normal probably wasn't the word. I was clumsy, slow, average looking.. He was just too perfect.

Edward kissed me more passionately then he would usually allow. I moaned as his lip traced my bottom lip and made it's way into my mouth. Our teeth clashed and our tongues dueled, not for long, until I needed to breath. Edward was the first to pull away chuckling, and out of breath too.

Edward lay back on the ground and pulled me down with him. I set my head on his chest and shivered, although it was warm outside. I snuggled up closer to him and wound my fingers in his. He rolled over to face me and his eyes were no longer topaz, but coal black. I gasped and covered my mouth to keep from screaming.

"Edward, you need to hunt. I'll be fine for a few hours. Please.." He quieted me by putting his finger to my lips. "I have everything I need right here." I was about to protest when Edward bent down and kissed my throat. I gasped but laughed at myself for thinking he would actually _change _me. I only dreamed of that.

Then it all happened so fast. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my neck as Edward bit down into me. The place where he bit me felt so _cold_.. I screamed out in pain as the bite got hot. I felt poison serging through my veins. The pain was so powerful, and I was so weak.. I could smell blood but was in too much pain to react. Edwards poison was _inside _of_ me_!

The pain, dizziness, shock all wore me out. A few tears escaped me and ran down my cheek. Edward sat up and stared into my eyes, completely disgusted with himself. "Bella! My Bella! I didn't mean to I just.. Bella! Bella..." Then everything I knew went black.

I felt numb. My whole body ached. I cursed uncontrollably for the short seconds when I could feel the pain. It felt like it's been an eternity, but in reality it's been about three days. I lay with my eyes closed and wait for the pain to disappear so I can wake up. Then it stopped.

Slowly, _slowly _I open my eyes. I can see light and I shutter away from it. My eyes aren't quite adjusted but they'll get use to it. The room I'm in is an average room. A bed, closet, a few clothes on the ground. The walls are a light color and the one window in the room is not the one I remember Edward climbing in and out of.

_Edward_.. I panicked and searched for my love, but he was nowhere to be seen. _He must be hunting _I though_. _I tried to remember what had happened, but couldn't. Edward could tell me when I see him. I smiled and laid back down on the bed I was on and shot back up and realized I didn't know where I was. I recognized it I just couldn't remember where _it _was.

I wanted to scream. I wanted Edward to hear. I wanted to yell until somebody stopped me. So I did.

I let out a huge yell and kept screaming for about thirty seconds before someone very familiar came running through the door. It was my best friend. My personal sun. _My _Jacob. "Bells! Bells are you okay? What happened! Are you hurt? Did you fall out of bed again?! Bella!" Jacob was frantic asking me questions. I couldn't think of anything to say so I said the first thing that came into my head. "I don't know."

Jacob was at my side in no less then two seconds. He looked different to me.. Shorter maybe? Was he ever tall? We were about the same height from what I could tell, but I was laying down and he was sitting on the bed next to me. The atmosphere changed immediately when he came to my side. I was actually relieved.

"Jacob?" I asked. I was surprised at how my voice sounded. So quiet. So vulnerable. "Yeah Bells?" I smiled and looked around. "Why am I in your room Jacob." I asked simply. Jacob blushed under his russet skin and chuckled. "Well, you got tired from running around all night. Well.. three nights actually.. You were to tired to run home so you changed back and I carried you home. Well, my home of course." He smiled and frowned when he saw me wide eyed. "What?" He asked worried.

"Changed? Run home? Three nights!? Jake, what's going on!" I shrieked. Jacob looked very worried. "Uh Bells? You feeling okay?"

"No I'm not okay! I was in pain for three nights, I wake up in _your _house, and Edward isn't even here to comfort me!" Jacobs face twisted in pain, or maybe sympathetically. "Bells.. for one, you were with the pack for three nights strait; Two you are in _my _room because this is where you are almost all the time. Thirdly, Who's Edward?" I gasped and put my hand over my mouth.

"Who's Edward!? Are you crazy Jacob! My fiancée perhaps!?" I shoved my left hand at him and his eyebrows made a 'V' shape, because where Edwards mother Elizabeth's ring used to be a new ring was that I didn't recognize. "Bells..? You sure your okay..?" I started searching for the ring. Maybe it dropped when I was sleeping. I looked frantically until Jacob grabbed my wrists and kissed my fingers. I glared up at him and I shook angrily.

"Bella, please calm down. Charlie is already upset with your loss of clothes. You've lost about twelve outfits in the past two _weeks _alone.. Breath." I glared at Jacob with every ounce of hatred in my body. Why was he lying to me like this? I was _just _with Edward! How could he not remember Edward! Maybe this was some sick game he was playing with me.

"What the hell are you talking about Jacob Black! Don't tell me you don't know who Edward is! The love of my life is who Edward is! His mothers ring was _just _here.. Now it's replaced with this ring that I have _never _seen." I threw the tiny ring onto the ground and it landed with a _cling _and my sight got blurry. I could barely see, but it wasn't too blurry to notice Jacob's face twist in pain.

"Bella.. I gave you that ring.. Your my fiancée. I love you with all my heart! Don't you remember.." Jacob started shaking and crying as well. I was so confused. I wanted nothing more then to be alone. I sobbed uncontrollably into Jacob's chest. I felt horrible for hurting him like this, but I needed answers. "Jake, what am I?"

Jacob lifted his head to look into my redden eyes. "Your my soon to be wife, my love, my imprint. How could you not remember Bella.." He started shaking again and I sat, numb, in his arms. "I mean, _what am I_?" I asked him again. He just stared, dazed, at me for a while. Finally he spoke. "Your a werewolf of course."


	2. Oh my Jacob!

Chapter two: Oh my Jacob!

_Jacob lifted his head to look into my redden eyes. "Your my soon to be wife, my love, my imprint. How could you not remember Bella.." He started shaking again and I sat, numb, in his arms. "I mean, what am I?" I asked him again. He just stared, dazed, at me for a while. Finally he spoke. "Your a werewolf of course."_

**Bella's point of view.**

I was just so confused. I had to get away. I ran out of Jacob's room with him fallowing close behind me. I jolted out the front door in record time and stopped under a tree across the street from him house. I shook, unable to stop myself, and heard a loud ripping noise. I felt myself literally explode, and in a second I was a huge bronze wolf.

I let out a low whimper. I _had _to be bronze didn't I? I howled loudly and started running towards the forest.

_Bella! Bella are you okay what's going on!? _I heard Jacob's frantic voice and saw flashes of me running through the forest. I saw other things too, and the emotions were over powering me. I felt the love Jacob had for me, the hurt I gave him, the anger toward whoever _Edward _was. I wanted to disappear into nothingness. I could barely remember Edward in wolf form. The pain went away.

_Jacob? What's going on? _

_Bella are you alright?_

_What the hell is going on! Are you trying to scare us Bella?!_

_Bella?_

I heard voices, and felt emotions, and saw things from five other people who I recognized as Sam Uley, Quil, Embry, and Leah. Jacob too of course. I ignored everybody and kept running.

_She's upset over something. I'm so worried.. _I heard Jacob again. I felt his pain and stopped instantly. I hadn't noticed how close he was behind me until he ran head-on into me. We tumbled over and I let out a low whimper. I heard the Jacob wolf sit up and looked at him. I could see right through him to _my _Jacob.

_Alright, I'm out of here. I would rather __**not **__see this crap. I don't want to be in love with Bella too. _Leah said and I scowled her mentally. Then she disappeared from my mind.

_Yeah. We're out too. Good luck.. _I heard Quil say, and Sam ordered Embry to leave as well. Then it was me and Jake.

_Jacob.. How do I.. um.. Human?_ The Jacob wolf laughed and whispered soothing things to me. Well, thought them anyways. _Just calm yourself. Think of things that make you happy. _I thought of Edward automatically and Jacob saw him in my mind. How he looked, how he smelled, how he sounded, how I _**loved**_ him.

Then I was human again. Jacob sat still in wolf form next to me and shook his head. Hurt in his eyes. Then he changed back into human form and sat down next to me. I looked down and noticed my naked body and covered myself with a loose piece of cloth Jacob handed me. It was just a huge shirt and I sighed. Jacob, however left nothing on and I couldn't help but laughing at how funny we looked.

Then tears started coming. The pain was back.

"Bella.." was all Jacob said. I sobbed more and curled into a ball on the forest floor. How could this be happening. "I don't know what's going on but this.. _Edward" Jacob winced at his name. _"guy isn't real." I looked up and glared at Jacob again." Not real? How could he say that? I yelled loudly and Jacob stared with disbelief. "And a bloodsucker at that too. I don't understand Bella.. It _must _have been a dream. That's all I can come up with."

I sobbed forever on the forest floor, in Jacob's naked arms. Finally he blushed realizing he was naked and told me he would be back shortly. Jacob came back to me in wolf form and I hugged him closer to me. He didn't feel hot anymore. He felt normal. As normal as things get nowadays that is..

Jacob still isn't talking to me. It hurts me to know how much I hurt him. The pack thinks this is all happening because I fell and hit my head.. _**again.**_ I don't even know what's happening. I remember _him_ so clearly. How could he be fake? How could I love somebody who never existed and love my fiancée a lot less. Nothing adds up..

I knew I loved Jacob. I've known since the day with Edward in the blizzard.. Subconsciously I've known since I started visiting La Push frequently when Edwardleft. I still love Jacob just not in the way I love Edward..

"Ahhhh!!" I screamed out in frustration. I threw my head into the pillow on Jacob's bed. The pack thinks it will be better to stay away from everyone, just in case I got angry. I didn't want to hurt Charlie, so I agreed. Somebody knocked quietly on my door, but I knew who it would be before they even got here. "Can I come in?" Jacob asked tapping on the door.

I sighed. "Jake it's your room. You don't have to knock." Jacob opened the door and looked around then finally met my eyes. "Well, I didn't know if you were like.. I don't know. What do girls do when us guys aren't around? Don't you like.. I don't know! Makeup err.. Or like writing in a diary or something. Talk about your feelings. I didn't want to disturb you." Jacob blushed and I laughed loudly.

"Write in my diary? Let me guess, Embry told you that's what girls do in our spare time?" Jacob blush turned a deeper red and he just looked away. I sighed and patted the spot next to me. He nodded and sat down on the far end of the bed, as far from me as possible. I had been thinking all night. I decided this wasn't fair. Maybe.. _Edward_.. -Wince- wasn't actually there and I really did just hit my head.

I just didn't get the whole being a werewolf part. I wasn't like the rest of them. I sighed loudly and decided to give up on my old life, everything I used to know, the Cullens, _Edward_..

"Jake.." Jacob looked up with confusion clear on his face. "Yeah Bells?"

"I love you." Jacob smiled ear to ear and raised an eyebrow. "Prove it." Was all he said. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him once and began pulling away until he pulled me into an even more passionate kiss. I was surprised. This kiss wasn't like 'Edwards'. Nobody had to be careful.

He kissed my neck and my skin got hot where his kisses touched. Kissing Jacob was different in every aspect. Except the fact that I got dizzy and breathless instantly. They weren't Edwards, but they were still amazing.

When he pulled back he told me we were meeting up with Sam and Emily and the rest of the pack for food. When Jake said food my stomach growled loudly and I chuckled along with Jacob.

Me and Jacob walked hand in hand to Sam and Emily's and I could tell he was uncomfortable. I was horrible to him. I mean, I was his fiancéeand I did say I love another guy, who everyone says doesn't exist. I couldn't help but feel depressed though, with a part of my heart missing and all.

When we got there Emily was very happy to see me. She kept hugging me and kissing my cheeks. I blushed constantly and smiled a lot. Sam came up and Jacob and him walked off talking. I stayed with Emily and she told me she had something to show me. I followed her to her room and she dug through a drawer. "Ah!" She said as she pulled out a beautiful necklace with a locket on it.

I blushed and took it from her nagging a few times about how I hated gifts. Emily laughed and put it on me. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" me and Emily yelled in unison. I chuckled and she smiled.

Embry walked in and frowned. Emily's eyebrows shot up. "Embry, what's wrong?" We were both getting worried. Embry looked very upset. Jacob came up from behind him and laughed loudly. "Embry thought you girls were like, having pillow fights in your underwear or something." I blushed and Emily burst out laughing. "You need to learn a _little _more about girls Embry. Err.. A lot should I say." I said shaking my head.

"Food's done by the way." Jacob said turning around and heading out the door. My stomach growled again and I followed behind Jacob.

There was so much food I couldn't believe my eyes. About fifty hamburgers, forty hot dogs, countless ribs, and three bags of chips. I grabbed a plate and put a hot dog bun down on it. I also put a hamburger bun on the plate and sighed. I put two hand fulls of chips on my plate and got another plate for ribs. Everybody else had more than me, but I didn't feel comfortable eating so much.

When I was done eating Jacob and I decided to walk down to the beach and talk. We walked hand in hand like I used to remember. Only difference was the ring on my left hand, third finger. I looked up at the new moon and my stomach twisted in pain. It was Twilight.

"Jake." Jacob turned his head, fast, and stared at me. He nodded once and I squeezed his hand. "I love you." I turned and hugged Jacob. He didn't hug back for a while but when he did he kissed the top of my head and told me he would always love me. Me, being Bella, started crying. He was so sweet. I could see myself being with Jacob forever. I could see three black haired kids running around. I could see our whole future, and I wanted it too.


	3. Authors note

Authors note

A few of you were asking me how Bella got bit by Edward but turned out to be a werewolf.. In chapter one Bella was just dreaming about Edward in the meadow. That's why nobody remembers him. A few other people wanted to know if Edward will be in the story later on. Yes, he will. I mean, what's a Twilight fan fiction without Edward?! I hope this cleared everything up.. Leave a bunch of reviews please!!

-Brianna :


	4. Edward who?

**I am sincerely warning you now, if you haven't read the second or third book I would highly recommend not reading this. There is a bunch of things that happen in Twilight, New moon, and Eclipse near the end that Bella mentions to try to.. Never mind. Please remember I warned you. Enjoy my longest and least favorite chapter yet. :**

"_Jake." Jacob turned his head, fast, and stared at me. He nodded once and I squeezed his hand. "I love you." I turned and hugged Jacob. He didn't hug back for a while but when he did he kissed the top of my head and told me he would always love me. Me, being Bella, started crying. He was so sweet. I could see myself being with Jacob forever. I could see three black haired kids running around. I could see our whole future, and I wanted it too._

Bella's point of view:

Chapter three: Edward who?

Jacob and I sat down in his living room when we got home. I was so tired. He nestled me close to his chest and rubbed soothing circles around on my arm. I sighed loudly and shook my head. This was nothing like the way _he _used to soothe me. I felt fresh hot tears coming and quickly composed my features. I didn't see why I should hurt Jacob.

I lifted my left hand up and Jacob and I both looked at it. Not the hand itself but the ring sitting upon my third finger. It wasn't the one I remembered but some part of me loved this one all the same. I smiled a little and Jacob noticed. He turned me to where I was straddling him and looked up under his lashed.

He blinked a few times then pressed his forehead against mine. That's when he kissed me. This time felt so natural though.. I couldn't even remember Edward. Was that his name? Then it hit me. I jumped back and pushed away from Jacob. It shocked me when the force of my push actually shifted him. I was so used to being so weak.

How could I just _forget _Edward!? My Edward! My love?! I knew he was real. I couldn't deny it. How could I remember him so... Realistically!?

I didn't want to be with Jacob only because I was before supposedly. I knew it was selfish, but I wanted Edward. I looked back up at Jacobs face and it was pained. I felt tears spill over and I hugged him with such force I thought I would crush him.

But of course, I didn't.

I promised myself I would search for Edward. Would he remember me like I do him? How would he.. act?

Even if he was real, and I found him, and he didn't remember me, what would I say..?

"_Oh hey. It's me Bella. Yeah I'm a werewolf, but don't worry! I won't hurt you. I love you. Oh Yeah, me and you are engaged. Oh by the way, you love me too! Take me back!_"

Hardly. I shuddered thinking of another possibility. What if he hates me for being a werewolf? What if he tried to.. kill me? I forced myself to think the words and winced.

I sobbed louder into Jacob's shirt, soaking it with my salty tears. I felt numb.

I hugged him and I could tell by his reluctance to hug me back that he was worried. Worried about who knows what, but did it really matter? I hated hurting him, and I was doing a pretty damn good job, too!

Was that all I ever did? Hurt the people I love? I remember the last time I had seen him and hugged him tighter. Right before I told him goodbye. Was that just a dream? It seemed so.. real. How could it be?

I suddenly felt scared, remembering a year or two ago when _he _left me. And the night in the tent with Edward and Jacob. Was I dreaming then too? About how Edward chose to leave. Edward was always selfless and thought it was best for me to stay human.

But that didn't explain the werewolf part. I wasn't a part of the Quileute tribe. Or maybe I was? My head started aching and I sighed. I had finally finished soaking Jacobs shirt. He sat there saying soothing things like "It will be okay Bells" and "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's fine." Of course they didn't help.

I tried to think of words to say. To tell Jacob about what I was going to do. I decided to try.. Yes _try _to get over _him_. I sighed and noticed I wasn't crying at all anymore. Jacob kissed my forehead and I felt guilt come fast.

I would just try. Just try once to find him. That would be it. If I didn't find Edward, -wince- I would give up and continue my life with Jacob. I would accept that there never was an Edward, and hopefully I was just crazy. I liked the idea of me being crazy more then Edward not existing.

Tomorrow. Jacob would be on watch out for bloodsuc- I mean vampires on the boundaries.. I would run over to the Cullen's -wince again- house. I knew I could smell scents. I just didn't know how they would smell. Jacob always complained of them smelling bad.

I started chuckling at the memory of how silly Edward and Jacob used to be. Always ready to rip each others throats out. Over me. I wasn't anywhere near worth it.

I noticed Jacob was staring at me, confused by my sudden change of emotions. I slowly gathered myself and put my mask back on. I breathed evenly trying not to give anything away.

"I think we should sleep. Long day tomorrow." My voice broke at the end and I pursed my lips, hoping he didn't notice. A few seconds trickled by and I was relieved to realize he didn't. "Yeah. We should."

Jacob picked me up and in two short seconds we were in his bedroom. He set me down on his bed and curled up next to me. I sighed with pleasure at how nice this felt. My personal sun was back. But where did my Eclipse go? Those don't just _disappear. _With that last word I fell into a deep slumber.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next morning I awoke to a sleeping Jacob rolling literally on top of me. "Can't. Breath. Jake!" I squeaked. Jacob snored loudly and I yelled at him again. I was annoyed to realize he didn't even respond. I pushed him off of me and he fell to the floor, with a loud thud. The floor underneath us shook and I blinked furiously. I heard him growl and jump to his feet.

"What, what happened!? Where!?" I chuckled and shook my head. Silly Jacob. "You almost squished me." He suddenly became very awake. He was holding me, checking for any injuries, in no less then a second. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Where's it hurt Bells!? Did I-.." He trailed off kissing every inch of my body. I sighed.

"I'm fine. Only thing wrong with me is you woke me up!" I pushed him playfully and he tumbled to the floor. I gasped and held my hands to my mouth. "Jake!" I yelled again. "Geez Bells, stop pushing around. If I could bruise I would be purple and black as we speak!" I giggled still uneasy with my new found strength. _That _would take some getting used to.

I stiffened remembering what I was going to be doing today. Jacob noticed and raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked me looking himself over as much as he could. I shook my head never meeting his gaze. "Nothing." He nodded then kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry for squishing you, but I have to go. Sleep some more. Okay?" I nodded and he was gone.

I felt a new pain rock through my body, along with about several other emotions.

Relief to know I could finally go find Edward.

Worry about not knowing if he'd be okay.

Anger towards him for leaving me so soon.

Sorrow because I missed him.

Happiness because he missed me too.

Annoyance, because he didn't even ask about last night. Relief for that too.

And pain again, because I couldn't get him out of my head long enough to think strait.

I shrugged out of bed and got dressed. I wasn't ready for this. I snuck out the door and stepped into the once chilly air. My body was to warm to get cold now. All of a sudden I missed the cold. Involuntarily, I thought of snow. Snow was white, like Edwards pale skin. I shook my head and a low growl came from deep inside me.

I began running towards my other home. Or used to be.. I understood now what Edward had meant before about loving speed. It was exhilarating! The wind in your face. I felt like a dog in a fast moving car with his head out the window.

Soon enough, I was standing in front of a very familiar white house. Then I smelt it. I hadn't noticed it before, and I had no idea why. The smell.. It burned my nose. No, more than that. It felt like it was burning every ounce, molecule, atom, proton, neutron, electron, and being in my body! I shook with anger and howled in pain. Now I knew what Jacob meant. How could he _bare _this?!

It made me want to rip whatever the smell radiated off of into shreds! My teeth bared and I hissed. Vampires. Then the pain I felt wasn't because the smell. No, it was because I had actually considered killing Edward and the rest of the Cullen's!

It all happened so fast. I felt something rush into my side and send me flying towards a tree, smashing what felt like my arm. I was to numb to tell. I yelled in pain and almost considered changing into a wolf. Then I saw what had struck me. A small, pixie like goddess stood only inches from me. Her face showing no emotion. "Mongrel!" Alice yelled hissing at me. "How dare you-"

Time seemed to stop. My heart stopped beating all together and I felt what was left of my heart break. Behind Alice stood the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. Even though his scent physically pained me I couldn't help but try to memorize his scent into my brain. Edward stepped in front of me and I felt relief wash through me like I had just given water to somebody dying of thirst.

All the relief went away when I saw the cold, dark hate in his eyes. I felt like running, but I couldn't make myself do it.

"Treaty is over, mutt! Nothings keeping me from killing you now." Edward lurched forward and hissed. He crouched ready to attack until I screamed.

"I love you!"

Alice's face turned from sheer hate to amusement in a short second. She began laughing so loud I felt like my ears would burst. Edwards face, for a short second, turned to pain. Then it was back to it's normal features. I would remember that.

Edward stepped forward once. He jumped in the air and came flying at me.

"Edward, no!" Suddenly Edward's eyes flung open and he flung into me, face first. He didn't injure me. Only thing that hurt was the fact that he wanted me dead.

"I love you Edward!" Edward glared and me and growled loudly. He grabbed my neck and held me in the air. I couldn't breath but it didn't matter. If I was going to die, let it be in the hands of the one I loved.

"What did you say, dog?" He hissed at me. I had to tell him. I had to try. So I did the only thing I could think of. I kicked him in the stomach. He wasn't expecting this and flew back a few feet. Alice stiffened protectively. I breathed for a few short seconds before I choked out my last request.

"Please let me explain!" Edward glared down at me and hissed again. "Get it over with." I felt a whole new emotion I couldn't even explain.

"It's me Bella. I love you!" I know I was coming on a bit.. fast.. but how else could I do this. He was literally a few seconds from ripping my throat out. This is _not _how I wanted him to bite me.

His face, for a short second, looked like he knew me. I couldn't tell if I imagined it or not. I hoped not. Maybe, subconsciously, he still knew me. Still _loved _me.

"And Alice! I love you too! As a friend of course.. You and I always used to go shopping.. Even if I totally hated using your money.. And you were going to plan mine and Edwards wedding!" I knew I shouldn't use things they probably wouldn't remember. I sighed.

"And Alice!" I shrieked. "You can see the future! Not for sure, only what people decide on. Sometimes things change too.." I looked over to my love.

"And you can read people's minds! And you're probably wondering why you can't read mine now, right? Nobody knows."

Alice stepped closer to Edward, eyes wide, and they stood side by side ready to scream it looked like.

_"How do you know all of this about us, mutt."_ Edward said, like it was a curse word. I sighed. "Because I love you! I was supposed to join your family.. Don't you remember me at all? I love you! I told you I'm yours forever." I spread my arms out as wide as they would go. "I'm yours." Edward eyed me suspiciously and shook his head.

Then he crouched down and prepared to kill me. I let out a low whimper. There was no point in living. He didn't even remember me. I was to numb to think of anything.

I bowed my head and put my arms out to my sides. "I love you Edward." I waited for the pain but none came. I looked up and was shocked to find nobody there. My Edward.. He was so close.. He was now, gone? "Edward!" I screamed. I sobbed then, unable to control it. Why didn't he just kill me?

I decided to run. I got up and all but completely resisted to turn into a wolf. That wouldn't help. So I ran to a very familiar place. _Our _meadow.

I ran to the very spot I remember Edward purposing to me at. I sighed and cringed at the sudden pain I felt. There was no point in living. No Edward, no life. Suddenly, that _smell _was back again. Was there no where to go to get away from it? I yelled loudly in frustration and put my head in between my knees. I didn't want to change. I didn't need all the emotions, all the judgment of the rest of the pack.

"Mutt." I looked up, eyes red from sobbing. Edward was standing under the shadow of a tree at the end of our meadow. I eyed him carefully. I nodded once and he didn't move from where he was. He was obviously trying his hardest not to rip my throat out -no pin intended-.

"How do you know about this meadow? And how did you know I couldn't read your thoughts?" I sighed. "I already told you, Edward. You don't have to believe me. I love you. Why would you love me back though? Just kill me, please! I can't live with myself with you as my enemy." I knew it seemed dramatic, but I just couldn't go on without him.

He seemed uncomfortable. "How could you _love _me? You're a werewolf. I'm a vampire. It's impossible! Just the smell alone is enough to make me want to kill you." I sighed.

"Your full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You were born June 20, 1901. You became a vampire in 1908. You're originally from Chicago, Illinois. Your eyes were originally green, but are now topaz.. When you aren't thirsty. You can read minds. Natural son of Edward and Elizabeth Masen – adopted son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen – brother to Alice and Emmett Cullen as well as Rosalie and Jasper Hale.

"You like to collect cars and drive like a maniac. You also play piano. You are currently enrolled at Forks High school. Your human life in Chicago was fairly happy and uneventful. Your real parents were moderately wealthy as your father was a successful lawyer. The biggest worry in your mother's life was the fact that World War I was raging and you were only a year away from the draft, which had been lowered to 18 years of age in August of 1918.

"By September of that same year, the influenza epidemic hit, claiming the lives of both of your parents and very nearly taking your own as well. Your attending physician was Carlisle Cullen, who saved you by changing him into a vampire. It was your mother who requested Dr. Cullen save you. She seemed to "know" that Carlisle could save him in a special way and begged him to do it.

"Since that time, you has passed as Carlisle's adopted son or as the younger brother of his wife before the family grew to its current size. You has been to medical school twice, but never practiced.

"From 1927 until 1931, you had a bout of rebellion and went off for a few years on your own away from Carlisle and Esme. You figured that you could drink off of humans if they were truly evil, using your 'special gifts' to avoid the innocent. After a while, you couldn't "escape the debt of so much human life taken, no matter how justified" and returned to Carlisle and Esme who welcomed you back with open arms.

"Around 1936, you moved to Forks with you family where you encountered the Quileute Indians who have the ability to transform into werewolves. A treaty was arranged stating that the wolves would leave the Cullen's alone so long as they didn't bite any humans and stay off of the Quileute land. The Cullen's lived in Forks for a few years before moving on to other places.

"In 2003 the you returned to Forks. Then in 2005 you met me, Isabella Marie Swan. My blood "sang" for you and you became infatuated with me. I soon figured out your secret and accepted you as a vampire. We fell in love despite innumerable odds. When I became the victim of a tracker named James, you were forced to drink my blood to stop the venom form spreading through my system.

"You stayed with me until my disastrous 18th birthday party where you were forced to reevaluate the future of my life with you. You decide that I would be better off living a normal life without you and left Forks along with your family. You spent you time tracking Victoria all around the southern United States and even ventured into Mexico and South America. When you was told that I was dead, you traveled to Italy with the intention of committing suicide. Alice and I arrived in Italy in time to stop you. You convinced the Volturi to let us all return to Forks with the promise that I would be made a vampire.

"The return to Forks meant the return to a normal routine between you and I. You agreed to change me as long as I would marry you. You were then reminded by Jacob Black that the treaty says you is forbidden to bite a human.

"News reports came in shortly there after that alerted you and your family that a newborn vampire was loose in Seattle. This fact coupled with my desire to make amends with Jacob brought out the over protective side in you. You took me away to Florida to visit my mother Renee and even had Alice "kidnap" me when you were away hunting. You did eventually allow me to see Jacob, concluding that it would better for me to see him safely than to try to escape off to see him.

"When you picked up the scent of an unknown vampire having been in my bedroom, your concern lead to the prospect of battle with the newborns in Seattle. Graduation came and I pointed out to you and the Cullen's that I believed Victoria was the one creating the newborn in Seattle. This new information surprisingly brought an alliance between the Cullen's and the Quileutes to not only protect me, but also stop the newborns from attacking anyone else. In order to calm my nerves about the attack, you agreed to sit the battle out and stay with me. You and I reached another compromise that I would marry you in exchange for us making love while I was still human.

"You helped me set up the newborns by planting my scent in the field where the battle would happen. After an evening in cold watching Jacob sleep next to me to keep me warm, you allowed Jacob and I to make their good-byes, which included a willing kiss from me. I assured you that I loved you more and want to be with you forever. The battle ensued bringing Victoria and her personal helper, Riley, to the camp. You and Seth Clearwater (A werewolf Allie) killed them and burned them. When Jane and the Volturi arrived to clean up the mess, you tried to save a few of the newborns, but was unsuccessful. (Bree)

"After I said my final good-bye to Jacob, you went and collected my from my car and held me all night as I cried. In the morning I told you again that I had made my choice and that the time has come to enlist Alice's help with our wedding."

I stared at him for a long moment not realizing he was staring at me like I had just killed somebody. Then he stepped closer. One step at a time. Slowly inching closer. "Bella?"

**Okay. Confusing. Don't hate me if you read something you weren't supposed to! I told you already. I kind of like this chapter. Eh. Review. Is it getting better, worse? :**


End file.
